


One More Night

by HanakoLexie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanakoLexie/pseuds/HanakoLexie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love and hate mixed with lust. Two confused man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title: One more night  
> Pairing: Sekai  
> Length: one-shot  
> Rated: nc-17  
> Genre: pwp (or with a little plot? Kinda)  
> Warning: none, but if you think I should add one, just tell me  
> Description: Love and hate mixed with lust. Two confused man.  
> A/N: Based on Maroon 5's One more night .

Jongin and Sehun were in love with each other, madly in love. Yet they couldn't be together because they always ended fighting, fighting so hard that they ended punching each other on the face. They were in love, yet they hated each other so much it was hard to be too long with the other. They loved each other but the hatred took over everything else. They didn't want it, but they couldn't avoid it either. It was a hard situation that neither of them wanted. They were attracted like magnet, as if the other was the sun in a dark alley only themselves could see. They wanted to make things work between them because they loved each other.

They were too opposite. Sehun was quiet, cold at first, friendly after. He had an aura quite odd, a mix between mystery, coldness and hidden cuteness. He had a beautiful smile but only few people actually saw it. He was insecure and didn't show his feelings. Jongin was talkative and friendly to everybody, a smile always plastered on his lips. He had the kind of aura that attracted people, making them talk to him. His confidence showed on the way he walked, smooth yet with great self-confidence, a kind of feline feeling emanating from him.

Even in the appearance they were opposite. Sehun was blond, his hair a little too long, his bang falling in his eyes. He had sharp jawline, and his gaze was cold. He wore simple clothes, often going with a tight blue jeans, ripped when he wanted to be more stylish, and wore black or white tight shirt, revealing the sharp muscles on his back and arms. Jongin had brown hair, slightly long but not too much. He had a kind face with plush lips, and his eyes were always sparkling with mischief. He wore more stylish clothes like tight jeans, showing his long legs and smooth thighs muscles, and shirt with pictures or drawing on them.

They had some things in common, like their love for dance, or for fight. Sehun was the guy everyone suspected to be dangerous, but no one knew about Jongin's fighting skills, yet he loved to fight as much as Sehun. They didn't fight everyday, dancing when the urge to punch someone was too strong, but they couldn't avoid it when they were together. As friends, they often fought, punching hard on the face or the stomach until they couldn't breath, waiting for the blood to run on their skin. As lovers, they did it less, having instead rough and bruising sex when they wanted to fight.

They lived together for a while but their fights were becoming too much to handle, so Jongin decided to go live with one of his friend, Chanyeol. Yet, he couldn't stop going to Sehun's place with every excuses he could find, like take some clothes, or a book, or a pair of shoes. They couldn't stay apart for too long, no matter how much they wanted it. They always ended fighting, then kissing and having sex all night long. This night was no exception.

Jongin was going to sehun's place to quicly grab some clothes for his dance class the next day. He climbed the stairs two per two. The quicker he was in, the quicker he was out he thought. He knocked on Sehun's door, waiting for Sehun to open, feeling something in him he couldn't quite pintpoint. He waited for a few seconds before Sehun opened the foor, visibly annoyed.

The brunette stilled for a few seconds. He saw Sehun everyday, yet he still found him utterly handsome. His hairs were a little dishevelled. His lips were a little shining, and his eyes seemed a little bit tired. He looked like he had just woken up from a nap despite the late hour. No matter how much Jongin saw him, the blond-haired-boy still looked beautiful, as if it was the first time they met.

"Jongin. I didn't expect to see you again." Sehun said wryly. "What do you want this time?"

Jongin entered the appartment without waiting for the blond's permission. "Quit being a bitch." The brunette answered angrily. He reminded himself that no matter how handsome Sehun was, he was still Sehun and he still couldn't bare his bitchy attitude. "It fucking annoys the hell out of me."

"What doesn't annoys you anyway?" Sehun shrugged. The blond closed the door and headed to the couch, waiting patiently that Jongin returned to his own appartment.

"Butterflies don't annoy me. Hot weather doesn't annoy me. Chanyeol doesn't annoy me, at least not that much. Nothing really annoys me, but you do." Jongin said, searching for his dance pants.

"Well, I should be annoyed by you." Sehun said, crossing his arms on his chest, he was beginning to be less patient with Jongin's behavior, and he was also beginning to feel annoyed.

Jongin turned to the blond, walking straight to him. "What? Why should you feel annoyed, just tell me, you fucking bastard." The brunette said, a hint of angriness in his voice. This didn't beggin well. He was hoping that this would be a little more peacefull. He was wrong.

"I am annoyed because you keep showing at my appartment to search for whatever passes on your mind, and I have to kindly tolerate your presence." Sehun said, standing from the couch. Jongin laughed and grabed Sehun by the collar.

"It annoys you, uh?" Jongin laughed wryly. He tightened his hands on the blond's collar "If it annoys you that much, why did you dressed so nicely? You knew I was coming."

"Who said it's for you?" Sehun simply answered, smiling almost innocently at Jongin. The brunette felt angriness and hatred run through his veins. He hated Sehun, he hated him so much, yet he couldn't help but feel jealous. He slammed the blond on the wall beside the couch, earning a gasp from the latter's mouth, and approached his face the other's.

"Don't play with me Oh Sehun." He warned, his voice full of menaces. "You might regret it latter." The blond only chuckled, and was cut off by an angry pair of lips on his.

They both knew it would end like this. Every time they met, they fought and then they had sex. They knew it, yet they were still surprised by their action. Jongin let go of Sehun's collar to grab his waist, bringing him closer to him, kissing him with all the emotion he had inside of him. All the angriness, the hatred, the jealousy, the want for the other's presence, they both felt it through the kiss. Sehun whinned a little a first, trying to push the brunette but he quickly - more quickly then he wanted to - responded to the kiss, adding more passion to the kiss, cercling his arms around the other's neck.

They didn't want to admit it, but they missed each other. A single day without the other was like a hundred years. The violence in their kiss meant "I miss you" and "don't go" yet it also meant "don't touch me, bastard, I hate you" and "get out of my place". They were indecisive about each other, and everything they do reminded them of that.

They both fought for domination, leading the kiss turn after turn, with rough and violent passion. Jongin bite sehun's lips, opening the light skin of his lips. They tasted the blond's blood and jongin moaned, clearly turned on by this, happy to infliged a little bit of pain to his lover. He was clearly leading the kiss now, attacking Sehun's lips with his teeth, soothing it slightly with his tongue before shoving it forcefully in the other's mouth. Sehun moaned, a mix of pleasure and frustration for not being the dominant one. The brunette stroked the other's tongue with his, exploring his hot cavern as if it was the first time.

Sehun broke the kiss to take away Jongin's shirt, exloring in the meantime Jongin's torso. Jongin torso was perfect to Sehun. His abs were defined yet not too much, his tanned skin looked perfect in contrast with his pale hand. He always liked jongin torso, he had a smooth skin that he liked to stroke with his fingertips. Despite the fact that Sehun's had greater arms muscle, jongin was quite well built too. When he put his hands on his biceps or his back, he could feel the muscle rolling under his finger.

He couldn't look more at his lover's torso, jongin claiming harshly his lips, murmuring between a kiss "like what you see?". The blond pinched a little too hardly at the brunette's nipple, earning a gasp from the other. He took his chance and kissed Jongin again, dominating the kiss, sucking light bruises on the elder's plump lips. He stroked and pinched Jongin's nipple, making him gasp and moaned in his mouth. He trailed his hands to the bulge forming in the other's pant, malaxing it.

Jongin thrusted slightly in the hand, feeling his cock pulsing in his tight jeans. He wanted to feel his lover's hand around his shaft without his pants and underwear. He was craving for the contact of Sehun's skin on his, his long fingers wrapped around him, stroking and pleasuring him. He quickly took out Sehun's shirt, did the same with his pants and underwear and then took off his own. He harshly pushed Sehun back to the wall, thursting on his groin, moaning at the feeling of the blond's cock against his.

Sehun took Jongin's cock in his hand again, stroking slowly the hard and thick shaft. Jongin bite his collarbone, muffling the sound of his moan and letting dark purple bruises on the pale skin under his lips. Even though Sehun and him were not really together anymore, Sehun was his. He wanted to marked him, to prove the blond and himself that no matter if they loved or hated each other, the younger was his and only his.

"You're mine Oh Sehun" he moaned unconsciously in the other's ear, making the latter shiver at those words. Sehun stroked a little faster, fondling his lover's balls, wanting to hear him moaned louder. The feeling of Sehun's fingers around his shaft was amazing. His skilled fingers were doing wonderful things to him, leaving hot trails around him, making him hotter and needier. His finger's were not enough. He needed more.

He stopped the younger and kissed him again, not getting enough of his lips. He trailed kisses and bites on his jaw and whispered hoarsely in his ear "Lube?". Sehun indicated him and Jongin quicky went to take it. No matter how much he liked to see Sehun hurt, how much he liked being rough with him, he could never fuck him raw. Because he knew Sehun didn't mind the roughness and the violence between them, he knew he even liked it as much as Jongin did. And because not matter how much he'd told himself that he hated Sehun, he still cared for him, more than he wanted it. And taking him raw was a no no, he would hurt him in another way, less painful.

He turned Sehun, his chest to the wall, and lubed three fingers. He slowly entered one finger in Sehun's ass, moving slighty his digit at first then rougher, enjoying the little moan coming out of his lover's mouth. He bite at his shoulder and the blond groaned. Jongin smirked and added another finger slowly, bitting again and again on the younger's shoulder, scissoring his fingers before adding the last one. Sehun groaned a litte in pain, en after a few movements from the older, he began to moan in pleasure, pushing his hips back to meet the other's finger thrust.

The brunette took off his fingers and proceeded to lube his cock, stroking himself a few time in the process. He wrapped a hand around Sehun's hips, using his other hand to bend him a little more then slowly pushed his cock in Sehun's ass, groaning at the tightness around his cock. He stopped moving, letting the blond adjust to him.

During a few seconds, Jongin asked himself if it was really okay to fuck Sehun again, like this? Sehun was not his boyfriend anymore, they couldn't even stay in the same room together for too long before they break things, throwing them on the floor, or without punching the hell out of the other. This situation and their relationship was not good for them. One of them - if not both - would be hurt in the end. The hatred they had for each other would destroy them. He had to stop it. And now.

But when he wanted to stop, he felt Sehun's hand squeezing gently his hands, looking at him with a little smile on his lips. His eyes didn't contained anger nor hatred in them. Jongin couldn't name it, but this view of his lover like this made his heart skipped a beat. He squeezed back the hand above his, intertwinning their fingers and began to slowly thrust into Sehun again, moaning against the other's ear, biting his earlobe then licking it. He whispered a "just for one more night" and he began to set a pace, thrusting faster and harder, eager to hear the blond moan louder.

He was beginning to be tired of standing up, so he pushed out of Sehun, earning a confused look, and carried Sehun to his bedroom before lying his lover on the bed and entering in him again. They both moaned, and the brunette thrusted faster. He cupped the younger's cheek and kissed him harshly, tongue playing together in an obscene ballet, teeth biting a lip and sucking it, and lips becoming swallow by the treatment they were infliged.

Sehun moaned in the older's mouth, murmuring "more" and "harder" between kisses and cried when Jongin changed the angle of his thrusts, going right on his prostate, making him scream Jongin's name in pleasure. It was so intense and so good he scratched the brunette's back, making him groaned. Jongin pulled out totally and slammed back roughly, going deeper and slamming in the other's prostate. His thrust were rough, deep and fast and Sehun wanted to cum so badly, he reached for his cock and began to jerk himself off.

"Let me do it baby." jongin whispered-moaned hoarsely and began to jerk the other off at the same pace as his thrusts. He was close too, feeling the pleasure build his way into him, a hot sensation on his groin. He fastened even more his thrust, touching his lover's sweet spot each time and kissed Sehun again. It was sloppy, full of teeth and tongue but neither of them minded, too immersed in their near orgasm. Sehun came first, leaving hot white cum straining Jongin's hand and his stomach. Jongin thrusted aa few more time and came too, moaning Sehun's name.

The brunette collapsed onto the blond after pulling out of him. He was tired and he wanted to sleep so badly. He circled sehun's waist and rolled on his back, taking Sehun with him. The latter laughed and snuggled closer to him. They both felt asleep, not thinking of everything except the pleasure they received this night.

But when Jongin woke up, he felt guilty. His night with sehun replayed on his mind and he hated himself and felt guilty for feeling so satisfied. They shouldn't have done this, it was a mistake. A really huge one. He should have listen to himself the day before and not fall again for Sehun's pretty face. He pushed slowly sehun and get out of the bed. He took some underwear and clothes he didn't take to Chanyeol's place yet and put them on.

"Going back home?" Sehun asked witth a sleepy voice. Jongin looked at him. He was beautiful. The blanket felt off of him during the night and showed his bare chest, revealing the marks of the bite he left the day before, painting his neck a beautiful shade of red. His hair were dishevelled and his eyes were half close. Jongin ignored the feeling in him and the way his heart skipped a beat. "Yeah." He answered simply.

"See ya then." The blond said, closing his eyes, ready to go back to sleep. "No." The brunette said. "It was a mistake Sehun. We shouldn't have done this. We have to stop. Keep my clothes, or burn them, I don't know and I don't care." Sehun opened slowly his eyes and looked at the other with a strange glint in his eyes.

"You'll come back Jongin. We both know that." The blond said and Jongin shook his head before going out of the room. He heard a last "you'll come back" with what felt like hope in the younger's voice. Jongin headed home, ignoring the way his heart hurt. When he got home, he headed straight for his bed, sleeping to lessen the flow of emotion he was feeling. He skipped his dance class but didn't care. He didn't want to feel these odd feelings anymore.


End file.
